Christmas 2015 Event Re-Run/Free Quest
Beginner 1,333 HP |en12 = Great Reindeer Man |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,476 HP |en13 = |en13stats = |battle2 = Battle 2/3 Random 3 of: |en21 = Reindeer Man |en21stats = Lvl 14 1,723 HP |en22 = Snowman |en22stats = Lvl 14 3,620 HP |en23 = |en23stats = |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Super Reindeer Man |en31stats = Lvl 14 17,234 HP |en32 = It's a friendly witch! |en32stats = Lvl 20 58,450 HP |en33 = Great Reindeer Man |en33stats = Lvl 14 9,765 HP |dropicons = |2}} |3}} |6}} |2}} }} |20}} }} Intermediate 2,157 HP |en12 = Snowman |en12stats = Lvl 20 5,058 HP |en13 = |en13stats = |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Snowman |en21stats = Lvl 22 5,560 HP |en22 = Christmas Hand |en22stats = Lvl 22 7,638 HP |en23 = Snowman |en23stats = Lvl 22 5,560 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Giant Snowman |en31stats = Lvl 20 21,424 HP |en32 = Unreasonable Goddess |en32stats = Lvl 40 59,508 HP |en33 = Love-Hate Goddess |en33stats = Lvl 40 55,035 HP |dropicons = |3}} |3}} |2}} |2}} }} |20}} }} Advanced 3,322 HP |en12 = Reindeer Man |en12stats = Lvl 30 3,156 HP |en14 = Great Reindeer Man |en14stats = Lvl 30 6,126 HP |en15 = Super Reindeer Man |en15stats = Lvl 30 12,084 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 Random 3 of: |en21 = Snowman |en21stats = Lvl 33 8,219 HP |en22 = Giant Snowman |en22stats = Lvl 33 15,109 HP |en24 = Christmas Hand |en24stats = Lvl 33 3,623 HP |en25 = Christmas Glove |en25stats = Lvl 33 7,051 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Boy who keeps checking the date |en31stats = Lvl 45 49,595 HP |en32 = Macho body with the heart of a boy |en32stats = Lvl 50 84,336 HP |en33 = Fun-Loving Boy |en33stats = Lvl 45 42,476 HP |dropicons = |3}} |4}} |5}} |3}} |3}} |3}} }} |20}} }} Expert 4,302 HP |en12 = Christmas Glove |en12stats = Lvl 40 8,409 HP |en14 = Christmas Fist |en14stats = Lvl 40 9,621 |en15 = Snowman |en15stats = Lvl 40 9,895 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = The Lady Who Wants To Go For The Commemoration For The Japanese Gunboat Atami |en21stats = Lvl 40 41,272 HP |battle3 = Random 2 of: |en31 = Christmas Glove |en31stats = Lvl 40 8,409 HP |en32 = Christmas Fist |en32stats = Lvl 40 9,621 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b4fatalbattle = y |en41 = Pirate who thinks having a vacation in the southern nations would be nice |en41stats = Lvl 60 93,700 HP |en42 = Girl who wants to become Santa |en42stats = Lvl 55 56,518 HP |en43 = Girl who knows how to become Santa |en43stats = Lvl 55 58,233 HP |dropicons = |4}} |6}} |7}} |2}} |2}} }} |20}} }} Holy Night 59,962 HP |battle2 = Random 2 of: |en21 = Super Reindeer Man |en21stats = Lvl 50 11,838 HP |en22 = Giant Snowman |en22stats = Lvl 50 15,192 HP |battle3 = Battle 2/3 |en31 = Christmas Fist |en31stats = Lvl 50 11,972 HP |en32 = I'll Whip You Up |en32stats = Lvl 50 54,957 HP |en33 = Christmas Fist |en33stats = Lvl 50 11,972 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b4fatalbattle = yes |en41 = I'm still young. I've still got it. |en41stats = Lvl 70 143,736 HP |en42 = Recruiting for Santa! |en42stats = Lvl 65 70,168 HP |en43 = Still working, is that a problem? |en43stats = Lvl 65 97,616 HP |dropicons = |5}} |8}} |9}} |4}} |4}} |3}} }} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Quests Category:Free Quests